Finn
"We all change, when you think about it. We're all different people all through our lives. And that's okay. That's good. You've got to keep moving, so long as you remember all the people you used to be. I will not forget one line of this. Not one day, I swear." -Finn Identity Race: Human Class: Wizard Affiliation: Banefire Company History Third Era The boy called Finn was born into a warm family in the countryside, far away from the bustle of the towns, to a shepherd and his wife. An only child, Finn grew up exceedingly bright, and his proud parents brought him along whenever they went to town. When the boy was six, the family went into the nearby town of Xiansai, where they met the wizard Syrreth. The old man took notice of Finn, and of his vast potential, and offered to take the boy as his apprentice. Recognizing the opportunity, the shepherd and his wife bid their son farewell with grave sorrow, and Finn journeyed with Syrreth to the far away Tower of Bracada. As the wizard's apprentice, Finn was responsible for tending to the tower. He spent his days working hard in the kitchen, sweeping the halls, and scrubbing the floors. Every night, the wizard Syrreth would read Finn stories to help him sleep. This inspired Finn's irresistible and insatiable interest in literature, and in only a few short months, Finn taught himself well enough that he could go to the tower library and read the collection of books on his own. With his extraordinary imagination, Finn began to imagine that the brushes, mops, brooms, towels, pots, and pans, were all alive. He would spend hours dueling with the mop, exploring strange, new lands with the broom, and storming castles with his dashing cape, the towel. Finn could not recall when these imagined companions actually came to life, only that the mop was a better duelist than he, and the broom detested being ridden like a steed. Finn's first uses of magic were reflexive, and Syrreth nurtured his gifts. The bedtime stories became evening lessons, reading from spell tomes rather than myths and tales. Finn's talent was considerable, and he learned his first spell by the time he was seven years old. It was that very year that Finn discovered a second wing of the tower, where a little girl named Ariane was also learning and practicing magic. Syrreth explained that Ariane was his daughter, and that he wanted Finn and Ariane to meet on their own. The two became inseparable best friends. The two grew up together, and as they grew older, they became even closer. Ten years later, Finn and Ariane became romantically involved. On a dark and stormy night, they shared their first kiss. Later that very evening, Syrreth crept into Finn's room and tried to kill him in his sleep. Finn survived, and fought for his life as he made for the teleportation circle. Upon reaching it, he escaped Syrreth's superior spell-casting, and found himself alone in the world, unable to return to Bracada. Determined to rescue Ariane from Syrreth, Finn embarked on a quest to develop his own spell-casting, and to find a way back to Bracada to face Syrreth one last time. Though at first, Finn found the world beyond the Tower of Bracada a strange place, he quickly found work as a wizard for hire. For a time, he found relative success with an intrepid band of adventurers, even making enough money to purchase a library and convert it into a wizarding school. The school, along with the city, was later invaded and sacked, leaving Finn with nothing and forcing him to start all over again. It was through his later career as a mercenary that he met and befriended the cleric Thomiir, and together with the swordsman Pel, they founded Banefire Company. Finn's time with Banefire Company was made famous by his adventures alongside Shadow Company in the city of Barovia, in the cursed land of Moil, against the necromancer cult known as the Black Hand. Finn and Banefire Company would face the Black Hand again years later in the city of Starag, in the Inchorri Kingdoms. Category:Character Category:Banefire Company Category:City of the Ways Category:Shadows Over Ravenloft Category:Curse of the Black Hand